Cartoon Ice Age
by RCRC36
Summary: Toon vershon of ICE AGE 1 its crossover fromTEEN titens, DANNY PHANTOM AND MORE
1. Chapter 1

Ice age 1

Cast

Manny: Robin (Teen Titans)

Diego: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Sid: Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

Baby: Poof (Fairly Odd Parents)

Mother: Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents)

Father: Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents)

Scrat: Gary (Spongebob Squarepants)

Elephant Rhino Dad: Jorgan (Fairly Odd Parents)

Kids: Anti fairys

Elephant Giraffes: Po and Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)

Tortoises: turtels

Rhinos: Dash (Danny Phantom) Francis (Fairly Odd Parents)

Sodo: Vlad Plasmious (Danny Phantom)

Zeke (The rabid one): Box Ghost (Danny Phantom)

Fat Sabre : Technus (Danny Phantom)

Other sabre : Skulker (Danny Phantom)

Dodo-birds: min pin( its a bread of dog)

Female sloths : Sandy and Pearl (Spongebob Squarepants)

Oh by the way none of the ghosts can use any powers except ecto-rays but Danny can but hes keeps them a secret. Vlad is full ghost but Dannys hafe ghost but only Vlad nows hes is a hafe ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

We see Gary the snail, swiftly sliding across some ice, with an acorn in his mouth. He stops, sniffs, moves on, then tries to dig a hole in the hard packed ice, then shoves the acorn in. The acorn doesn't fit, so he moves on, digs another, and tries again. He fails, so he tries a third time.

He moves through some tall grass, sniffs and scratches the ground a few times, before he perks, seeming to have found the perfect spot. He shoves the acorn down, and jumps on it, forcing it into the ground, and successfully, or unsuccessfully, whichever way you look at it, end up cracking the ice behind him, and all the way up a huge cliff. Along the top the crack goes, around an ice arch and up some gagged ice.

Finally, a section of the cliff breaks away, as Gary's eyes widen. As the cliff starts to fall, Gary runs, but screams when he realises he left behind his beloved acorn. He struggles to pull it free, and by the time he does, he ends up dogging icicle spears as he runs away, then massive chunks of ice. As he runs, and entire forest is obliterated behind him. Suddenly, he screams as he sees another cliff, of the same size as the one 'following' him. He runs at a right angle and in encased in an ice tunnel that is rapidly closing. Desperately he slides on the acorn to get out of the thinning tunnel, only to be squeezed between the walls, just inches from the exit.

Suddenly he popped out, and falls screaming, and clutching is acorn, down into the forest, far below.

He slides down a dirt cliff, and off a ramp, to smash into the ground several times (This part in the movie made me laugh)

Finally he stops, then sniffs around for his acorn, only to have it hit him on the head.

He hugs it, and is about to walk off, when he is stepped on by a massive foot with the words 'Ice Age' across it.

He tries to get up, but is stepped on again and again, until he gets stuck to someone's foot. The scene then shows the great migration.

"Well why not call it the big chill?" asked Po as he and his fellow masters walked "Or the nippy era. I'm just sayin', how do we know it's an ice age?"

"Because, of all, THE ICE" Shifu yelled, annoyed. He then walked ahead

"Well thing just got a little chillier" Po said in a monotone.

The scene shows some Anti fairies Playing in the mud at the side of the road shouting

"Help" Is a dull voice.

"Come on Puny Anti fairies, let's go" yelled Jorgan von strangle as he stood on a rock above them. "The traffic is moving "

"But, but, but Jorgan" One of the Anti faires stuttered, only to be interrupted.

"No buts, you can play your puny game of extinction later" He said walking off.

"Oh, ok" Complained the same Anti fairy as he pulled himself out of the mud and poofed himself clean. "come on guys" his fellow fairies followed his example.

The scene switches to some tortels

"So" One says "Where's eddy?"

"Ah" replied the other " He said something about being on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough" not really seeming to care

"Oh really" the first said, bored

In the background we can see a tortel running up a cliff and jumping off shouting

"Oh, I'm Flying!" But he fails to the extreme

" Some breakthrough" The first one says, amused.

Suddenly everyone gasped, shouting complaints to a man walking in the opposite direction as everyone else.

It was Robert, the last Titan.

"Hey" Jorgan yelled "Do the world a favour" Robert looked down outraged.

"MOVE YOUR ISSUES OFF THE ROAD!" Robert just glared at Jorgan that made him felt my staff(He is referring to Jorgan's wand) was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself pal!"

"Give, Give me a break, we've been walking all day" He said, pointing back to an slave army of Anti fairys behind him.

"Oh, go ahead. Follow the crowd. It'll be quieter when you're gone!" Robert walked off.

"Ah, come on" Jorgan said to the fairies "If he wants to raise the dead, let him"

Robert walked past a tree. Up in the tree sleeping, was Spongebob Squarepants.

The rumbling and movement from the traffic, shook the tree, and woke Spongebob, who barely grabs a branch to hold him up

"ah, I'm up, I'm up" he said sleepily, then looked around as he pulled himself back up onto the branch." Hey rise and shine everybody. Huh, Zack? Marshal? Birdy? Uncle Fungus? where is everybody" he asked, climbing down the tree. "Come on guys, we're gonna miss the mi, the mi, the mi-gration" Looking around, Spongebob realised he was all alone.

Crickets chirped in the background

"They left without me" Spongebob stated sadly. "They do this every year! WHY! Doesn't anyone love me?!" He asked unhappy. "Isn't there anyone who cares for Spongebob Squarepants?"The last creature in the migration just shrugged before walking past him.

"Alright, I'll just go by myself" Spongebob said to himself, trying to sound upbeat, before he stepping in a pile of dung with a loud squish.

"Ohhh, sick! Hey wise buddy, guard it next time!" He shouted "Oh, sheesh, oh yuck oh...!"

The scene goes to Francis and Dash Baxter, sitting in front of a large pile of chocolate, out of their wrappers

"I can't believe it, a big pile of chocolate, Dash, where did you ever?" Francis asked, Stunned

"Go ahead, dig in" Replied Dash, happy. Francis gasped

" A caramel bar, I thought they had all melted!"

"all but one!" Just then Spongebob started walking across the pile, still exclaiming in disgust about stepping in poop. He started walking all through the chocolate, effectively ruining it

"This had defiantly not been my day" Spongebob said sadly, as he lent on Dash' shoulder. He addressed the bully "I mean, you know what I'm saying buddies" The bully just got an angry look on his face "Oh, and what a mess" The Sponge said, picking a piece of chocolate off his shoe. "hey you bullies have really tiny brains" He said, not really noticing as he flicked some poop off his shoe and onto Francis' face "Did you know that, it's just a fact, No offence. well You probably don't even know what I'm talking about" He laughed "Ohhh, yummo, a Caramel bar" He said in excitement, picking it up "must be the last one of the season" He said before popping it in his mouth " mmmm, mmm, mmmmm"

"Francis"

"Easy Dash"

"He ruined our chocolate!"

"oh, oh, my mistake, that was my mistake" Spongebob said, backing away as the bullies came closer " Let me, let me make it up to you" Suddenly he tripped over a log "No, no seriously let me take care of this! Oh, what's this!? PINECONES! oh goody, there my favourite" he took a bite out of the woody fruit. "yum, delicious he mumbled as he swallowed hard, trying to get it down "that's ah good eating, but don't let me hog them all!" he said, shoving some into Francis' mouth, and moved his jaw so he chewed them! "there, so tasty aren't they? Bon appetite!" He scrambled off.

"Now?" Asked Dash as they watched him run

"Now!" Shouted Francis

"YAHHHAA" Screamed Spongebob as he ran with the bullies charging after him.

Suddenly he crashed into someone and fell back. It was Robert

"HEY!"

"Pretend that I'm not here said the sponge as he hid behind the titan.

"Oh man, I wanted to hit him with full speed (Not sure what he said here)" Complained Dash

"That's ok Dash, we'll have some fun with him" replied Francis

"please don't let them impail me. Please, I wanna live" Begged Spongebob, clinging onto Robert' leg

"Get off me" The titan exclaimed, shaking off the sponge.

"Come on, your making a scene" Yelled Dash from across a sinkhole

"We'll just take our spongy piñata and go" Shouted Francis "if you don't mind"

"hey, buddy, if it's not them today, it's just someone else tomorrow" Said Robert, looking behind him at the sponge of yellowness (My friend Says things like this, and it kinda rubbed off on me)

"Well, I'd rather not be today"

"look, I'm gonna break your neck, so you don't feel a thing, how's that?"

"Wait a minute" said Robert " I thought bullies, only beat people up"

"An excellent point" Spongebob said from behind Robert

"Shut up" the titan said swiftly

"Who says we're not going to beat him after we kill him?" Dash snapped

"Now, come on, move it!" Francis yelled

"You know, I don't like bullies that go too far!" said Robert standing tall

"save it, for a creature that cares" Shouted Dash

"I'm a creature that cares" Said Spongebob sheepishly

"Ok, look. If either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of you, you get the sponge."

"That's right you losers" the sponge cheered "You take one step and your dead" He threw a rock. And it bounced right across the dried up sinkhole.

"You were bluffing, huh?" asked Spongebob awkwardly.

"yeah, yeah that was a bluff" Replied Robert

"GET THEM!" Screamed both Francis and Dash as they charged.

Robert got out his bow staff and blocked both the bullies, as they pushed them closer to the cliff behind them. Spongebon started screaming as he started falling off the cliff. Robert suddenly took a step forward, and threw both bulliees off.

"Woohoo. AHH" Cheered, then screamed Spongebob. Robert ran forward, leaving Spongebob curled in a ball. Robert hooked Francis by the arm with his bow staff, swinging him round in a circle then let go, sending him flying. SPongebob watched in amazement, when Dash charged at him. He screamed, when robin picked him up, and threw him up to land next to Francis

"Woo, we did it, we did it, we, uh oh" Said Spongebob as he hugged Robert's face, only to push him off the cliff.

at the bottom of the cliff, Spongebob was still on Robert's face

"You have beautiful eyes" the sponge said happily

"Get of my face" Robert growled, standing, causing Spongebob to fall off.

"Whoa, you and me, we make a great team. what do you say, how abut we just head south together?"

"Great, hey yeah, jump on my back and relax the whole way!" aid Robert sarcastically

"Ohh, really?" asked the sponge happily

"No!" answered Robert in a monotone.

"wait, aren't you going south?" Spongebob asked "The change of seasons, migration instincts, any of this aringin a bell?"

"I guess not bye." Robert said walking off.

"Ok then, thanks for the help, I can take it from here."

"Hey you overgrown plant" Shouted Dash from the cliff top "wait till we get down there"

"whoaaa that whole south thing is way overrated" Spongebob said rapidly as he ran back to Robert. "The heat, the crowds, who needs that? isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors, knocking around in the "he made a dramatic hand gesture "WILD"

"Noooo, you just want a bodyguard, so you don't become somebody's side dish" Replied Robert

"You're a very shrud creature, ok then you lead the way then, big guyyyyy"

"Robert"

"Robert, yuck man, how about, Robin the rough titan?, Or Robin the rusty titan? Or Robin the 'gasp'" he stopped when Robin turned to him, and climbed up a tree. Robin just pulled the branch he was on, down to his level.

"Stop following me" he said, annoyed. Releasing the branch he continued on as Spongebob fell out of the tree.

"Ok, ok, so you got issues, look, you won't even know I'm here, just zip the lip, and when i say 'mmm' I'm 'mmm'

They walked off


	3. Chapter 3

The scene shows a beautiful waterfall, leading up a cliff, and along to a camp. In this camp, Cosmo was talking with some other fairies before walking over to Wanda, who was holding Baby Poof. Wanda putts Poof on the ground while Cosmo takes a few steps back. He beckons to his son, trying to get him to the baby just falls forward into his arms. Cosmo flew up in the air with Poof and Wanda. Lafing scene pans out to reveal too ghosts.

"Ah, look at the cute little baby Daniel" Says Vlad Plasmious "isn't it nice he'll be joining us for breakfast?"

"It wouldn't be breakfast without him" Smirked Danny Phantom

"especially since his daddy wiped out half our pack, and uses ecto-plasm blood to power up thera eye for an eye" Vlad said, meeting Danny's eye. "don't you think?" he snarled. Speshely sins thay did kill your perents ans turn you hafe human 10 years ago when your were 4 years old sad Vlad.

Let's show that fairy what happens when he messes with ghosts" Danny growled with anger now.

"Alert the troupes, we attack at dawn!" Danny nodded, and started walking off when Vlad said "and Daniel, Bring me that baby, alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, I want it to be fresh!"

Down below, Poof curled up to Cosmo's chest as he and Wanda smiled, before they both went into their tent.

The scene switches to Robin carrying a big stack of wood, and Spongebob dragging a stick, groaning as he went.

"i'm wiped out" Complained the sponge.

"That's your shelter?" asked Robin, staring at the stick.

"Hey, you're a big guy, you got a lot of wood. I'm a little guy..." "you got half a stick!"

"Yeah, but with my little stick, and my highly evolved brain" He was interrupted when he pocked himself in the eyes with his stick "Ow, I shall create, FIRE!"

"Fascinating" Replied Robin, not really paying attention.

"We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight, now won't we?"

Lightning crackled overhead as an electrical storm raged. Spongebob sat in a puddle, scraping the wet sticks together hopelessly.

"Hey I think I saw a spark" said Robin Supportive/mockingly (you choose). Spongebob looked down hopefully, before realising he wasn't going to get a fire in the rain. He stood and walked over to were Robin was lying in his shelter

"Ah, any chance I could squeeze in there with you Robin old pal?"

"Oh, isn't there someone else you can annoy? Family? Friends? Poisonous Reptiles?"

Ah, my family abandoned me. They just kinda, migrated without me. You should see what they did last year, heh. you know, I mean, they woke up early, and quietly tied my hands and feet and they gagged me with a field mouse. And barricaded the cave door, and covered their tracks, and went through water so I'd loose their scent" He lay down against Robin and pulled his cape over him as he continued " eh who needs them anyway?" Thunder rumbled as Robin picked him up and dropped him outside "So what about you?" Spongebob asked "Do you have family" Robin frowned and turned around, away from the entrance. "Ok your tired, well we'll talk more in the morning" as he spoke, it started hailing.

"OW OW, AH, AH! ah Robert? Robert! Can you scooch over a bit?"Robin ignored him "Oh come on, nobody falls asleep that fast! ROBIN!"

He sighed, lifted up Robins cape, and sheltered under that.

The storm raged on

meanwhile, Gary was struggling to push his acorn up a tree nearby. He almost dropped the acorn, but caught it in his mouth. When he finally made it to the top, he felt the inside, which seemed to be solid and lifted the acorn up and. He was electrocuted. The acorn bounced off his head to the ground below as he groaned.

DAWN on a cliff above the fairy camp, a pack of five ghosts stood. Vlad, Danny, Box ghost, Technus and Skulker. The fire was out, so they started walking down into th camp. the camp dogs started growling as they smelt the ghosts. The ghosts started running, as the magic dogs started barking. In the tent, the barking woke Cosmo and Wanda, as Cosmo looked out the entrance, grabbed his wand and ran into combat.

While the fairies fought with the ghosts, Danny snuck around the back, into Cosmo' tent. He spotted the baby lying asleep in a basket, wrapped in hide and a seashell necklace. He smirked as he approached, but Wanda gasped and grabbed Poof. Seeing no way out, she threw a nearby club at Danny but Dann let it whent threw gasped and ran out of the entrance. Danny chased her.

Seeing Wanda in danger, Cosmo made to follow, but was blocked by Vlad and Skulker.

Wanda continued running toward the waterfall. Up a stone bridge only to be blocked by a snarling Danny. Danny swiped at Poof, only to grab the Seashell necklace around him . Angry, he threw it too the ground .Wanda turned around, dashed down the bridge and tried to go under, only to be blocked by Danny again. She ran towards the edge of the waterfall, Danny close behind.

Sins she cant fly faster then a ghost thars was only one thane to held Poof against her as she saw Danny approaching. She looked at her baby boy, then at the snarling Ghost boy in front of her. She hugged her son o

Danny looked shocked at he walked to the edge of the shelf, but saw no sign of either mother or child in the water below. He growled, and walked back to the camp.

A fairy cut free the dogs, and they attacked the ghosts. Vlad spotted Danny at the top of the hill

"There's Daniel, fall back." the other ghosts followed his example

"Where's the baby?" Vlad asked

"I lost it over the falls" replied Danny. The ghosts growled as Vlad yelled

"YOU LOST IT!" Suddenly a spear hit the ground in the centre of the group. Vlad looked back to see the fairies charging at them with their dogs. The ghosts retreated with Danny Running beside Vlad

ne last time, and jumped off the shelf into the water below.

"I want that baby Daniel!"

"I'll get it" Danny snapped back

"You'd better" Snarled Vlad "Unless, you want to serve yourself as a replacement for it. We'll go up to half peek, meet us there. It had better be alive!" Vlad and the other ghosts ran off, leaving Danny on the stone bridge.

"Can we trust you with that Whelp?" asked Skulker with a grin. Danny just snarled.

"Let's go!" Snapped Vlad, and Skulker ran to join him as Danny went off to search.

The dogs started sniffing at Poof's seashell necklace on the rocks, before Cosmo picked it up. He breathed hard, before looking up to where most of the ghost pack were escaping. Snarling, he and the others gave chase.

"And she picked some of the sponge of my shoulder and said ' at least pick a female with the same colour sponge. right' and i though whoa, she's gonna go praying mantic on me, know what I'm saying" Said Spongebob .

" Hey if you find a woman in life, you should be loyal, in your case greatful. Now get away from me" snapped Robin.

"Well i think having one woman in life is stupid" He took a bit from an apple before throwing it away and continuing "I mean there's plenty of Spongebob to go around" He crashed into Robin. "Robin?" He walked around the titan "Robin?" Robin was just staring at the water in front of him.

Spongebob looked down and was stunned.

Wanda was clinging onto a bundle with one hand, and a fallen tree with the other. tiredly she opened her eyes and saw Robin and Spongebob. The titan still stared. Carefully, Wanda pulled herself along the branch, always checking on the bundle in her arms. Finally, she made it to the bank, and grabbed it. She pushed the bundle up onto the bank. When it started to roll back, Robin grabbed it before it fell in the water. Wanda looked up studded. Robin smiled, and so did Wanda, before closing her eyes and putting her head on the bank.

Robin pulled the bundle up to him, revealing a baby boy, just waking up and smiling at him. Robin looked stunned as Spongebob walked up and pointed at the baby

"look at that. He's ok" The sponge smiled. The baby smiled back. Then both creatures looked back at Wanda, only to find the bank empty.

Spongebob looked down the river

"She's gone"


End file.
